


may the pocky decide my fate

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Kamomedai Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, The Pocky Game, Volleyball Dorks in Love, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: suwa aikichi has a bit of a storied history when it comes to pocky day, but that doesn't mean he isn't open to reconsidering.
Relationships: Nozawa Izuru/Suwa Aikichi
Kudos: 5





	may the pocky decide my fate

Over the last year Suwa Aikichi had trained his instincts to a nearly uncanny perfection, he had a sixth sense for chaos. He had taken a single glance at the incoming first years last year and _known_ that a storm was brewing beneath the surface.

Never had he wished so much that he was wrong. 

The moment Hirugami had stepped into the gym for practice that day, Aikichi had sensed something was off, even if he couldn’t pinpoint precisely what it was. A deep knowing of _something_ flooding through him that sent the hair on his arms prickling and delved deep into his very being, there had to be hijinks afoot. There was no other explanation.

Not a moment later, Hirugami pulled a pair of small boxes from behind his back and oh-

Oh no.

He knew those boxes.

Aikichi’s hand grasped for his phone, his hands clutched at his empty gym shorts pockets. No phone meant he couldn’t check the date.

Rattling the twin boxes of pocky menacingly, Hirugami gave him his answer, “It’s pocky day.”

Aikichi felt his breath stutter in his lungs as his eyes flew wide in shock. Surely it hadn’t come so quickly? The terror that had been the last Pocky Day felt like it had barely been a few months ago, and not just because of how often it replayed in his mind.

He hadn’t meant to be here for the next one.

Was this why his kouhai had been so quiet and well behaved these past few days? Lulling him into a sense of security so they could pull the rug from under his feet once again? Leave him stumbling, head spinning and utterly lost? He had meant to set a reminder after last year. Hadn’t he set a reminder?

It wouldn’t surprise him if his kouhai had taken care of that, too.

The only time they all cooperated long enough to get anything done was when they were making his life a living nightmare. Though he wouldn’t put it past Baya to help them coordinate their little scheme. Turning on his own year mate, it might offend Aikichi if it hadn’t been so in character.

With all of them in on this scheme, there would be very few ways for him to escape his fate.

Aikichi didn’t think he’d be able to survive if this year was anything like last year’s Pocky Day. At this point he wasn’t even above making a mad dash for the door and dealing with the fallout later.

Hirugami was already blocking the entrance though, and the swarm of their teammates around him vying for a stick of pocky wouldn’t be easy to get through if it was even possible.

And oh look, Nozawa had secured a few pocky and was turning around and he was - was _looking_ at him.

If Aikichi hadn’t been borderline panicking before, that look alone would have sent his heart jack rabbiting to the point it felt like it might just leap from his chest and run out of the gym for him. A nearly undeniable urge to just accept his fate overcame him.

If it wasn’t for his nerves and pride, maybe he would have.

But as it stood the words, “Are you ready for me, Aikichi?” and the absurd wink combined with Izuru’s steady smirk set Aikichi to bristling.

Like hell he would give up that easily.

For every step Izuru advanced towards him, Aikichi took two steps back, his eyes not wavering from Izuru for even a second - as if his steady gaze would slow him somehow and delay the inevitable.

Already Aikichi could feel his face warming.

How much of this was anticipation? It definitely wasn’t fear and hell he might even be eager if not for his own doubts and second-guessing.

Aikichi let his eyes flicker away from Izuru for a moment, cataloging his escape routes, which were essentially nonexistent. There was no escaping, even if he had wanted to.

Maybe it would be easier like this? Just one day in a year that could tide him over while he locked his heart away once again. Did you really get hurt if you pretended not to notice it?

At least his kouhai were having better luck than him if anything could be assumed by the way Hirugami was towing Hoshiumi away and - did he have an entire box of pocky in his hand? Yeah, any other time Aikichi might be concerned by whatever (very obvious) thing Hirugami was up to, but right now he had his own problems to deal with.

Izuru was getting closer, and Aikichi was minding less and less with each step he took. The same way that with every step his anxiety ratcheted higher and higher.

Izuru was only a couple of feet away by the time Aikichi made himself speak, “I, I really should get going.” Aikichi’s voice pitched high and even _he_ could hear it break.

Izuru’s light laugh taunted him and gave an extra push to his pounding heart, “Come on now, Aikichi, you know you want some Pocky. I even grabbed your favorite this time.” That had Aikichi pausing, but his brain stuttered to a complete stop as Izuru closed the distance between them and placed a piece of pocky between his lips, waggling it tauntingly.

Aikichi stared at it for a while, intense and maybe a bit cross-eyed.

Maybe he should just go for it. Stop giving Izuru the pleasure of watching him squirm and dive straight in, damn the consequences. Aikichi’s eyes narrowed and he glanced up to meet Izuru’s eyes, and if he melted a little well, no one had to know but him.

Aikichi leaned forward, grasping the other end of the pocky in his lips and taking the first delicate _crunch_ , his eyes still set on Izuru and _daring_ him.

This year wouldn’t be like last year. He wasn’t some skittish second year anymore, even more unsure of himself than he was now. A second year who could barely manage a nibble before he had accidentally head-butted Izuru and sprinted from the gym. He had lived in shame for _days_ afterwards and there was no way he was living through a repeat this year.

Either Izuru was going to be the one to give in this year or, well, the inevitable would come to pass and right now there wasn’t one universe in any prospective multiverse where Aikichi would mind kissing Izuru. Hell, if he suffocated his anxiety and half pretended it wasn’t there, he was even _looking forward_ to kissing Izuru.

Yet as they nibbled their way through the pocky neither of them broke away, even as Aikichi waited and waited and waited.

It was only when he felt the whisper of Izuru’s lips against his own that Aikichi realized that he _wasn’t_ breaking away, and his face warmed far beyond what it had been earlier.

Aikichi was sure he was a sight to see, but weren’t they all? He couldn’t bring himself to care more than a passing acknowledgment of it.

And then Izuru’s lips were pressing firmly against his own, and the pocky had disappeared along with the remains of his restless thoughts. Aikichi couldn’t help but press closer.

Maybe pocky day wasn’t as terrible as he’d thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> nozasuwa has been on my list of pairings I want to write for a while! I'm really happy with this for a spur of the moment fic on pocky day. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
